dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Galick Gun
|inventor = Vegeta |user = Vegeta Cell Vegito Gogeta Super Buu (w/ Vegeta absorbed)Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, 2003 Ghost Buus Tarble Cabba Cloned Vegeta Future Trunks Baby Gohan Baby Vegeta AkinaDragon Ball Heroes, 2010 Amepai Zaripai Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse Mira Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 Trunks GotenksDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 1.09.00 Update DLC BullaDragon Ball Fusions, 2016 Brapan Pinich Saiyan Tekka |color = & & & & & & & |class = Energy wave |similar = Final Burst Cannon Full Power Energy Wave Death Cannon Kamehameha Masenko Orga Blaster Galick Cannon }} is an energy wave that is one of Vegeta's signature attacks, similar to the Kamehameha. Overview To utilize it, Vegeta curls his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other). Then, once enough ki is gathered, he thrusts both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. The result is a powerful, huge, fuchsia-colored ki beam that emanates from his hands and body. It is capable of destroying large planets if enough power is put into it. Usage and Power Vegeta uses this move against Goku in their first fight (during the Vegeta Saga). When Goku counters the Galick Gun with a x3Kaio-ken Kamehameha, Vegeta notes that the two attacks are evenly matched. Eventually, Goku's Kamehameha outmatches it by using a x4 Kaio-ken. Vegeta uses a Galick Gun similar to the Final Burst Cannon during the battle against Frieza in his second form. While Frieza attacks Gohan, Vegeta fires an energy blast at Frieza and then he pulls his hands back to his sides and charges energy in each hand, followed by firing one large Galick Gun wave, creating a huge explosion. However, as the smoke clears, Frieza is unharmed and unfazed by the attack, much to Vegeta's shock. Much later, Semi-Perfect Cell uses this attack against Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Second Grade form, to no effect.Dragon Ball Z episode 157, "Hour of Temptation" During Super Vegito's fight against Super Buu after he absorbed Gohan, Buu uses Gotenks' Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack with the Ghost Buus placing their hands over their heads as if they were preparing a Masenko, but instead say "Galick Gun" in the FUNimation dub. In Dragon Ball Super, when Beerus gets angry at being sprayed by Trunks' water gun, Vegeta dives into the ocean to grab a large octopus. In order to kill and cook the octopus he shoots it with a Galick Gun after throwing it into the air, the resulting attack also creating a firework effect. Later, after ongoing a furious mutation, Vegeta attempts to utilize a fully charged Galick Gun in order to defeat Beerus - however the god manages to hold the attack back. Super Saiyan Vegeta uses a Galick Gun against Magetta in an attempt to defeat the Metalman, however it proves ineffective and Magetta overwhelms it with his lava spit. Cabba is shown being able to use the technique against Vegeta, who counters the attack with a Galick Gun of his own, leading to a short Energy Clash. Cloned Vegeta, a direct copy of Vegeta from the Commeson weapon, used this technique to demonstrate his power. Future Trunks in his Super Saiyan Anger form is shown also able to use it in the second rematch against Goku Black and Future Zamasu causing to revert him back to Super Saiyan form. Later, Future Trunks uses it to counter Fused Zamasu's Holy Wrath. Then Vegeta combines his own Galick Gun with Future Trunks' Galick Gun, creating a Father-Son Galick Gun. Later, against Infinite Zamasu, Goku charges a Kamehameha, Future Trunks charges a Galick Gun, Vegeta charges a Final Flash, and the three Saiyans combine their attacks into one and fire it at the sky, but the attacks are easily nullified. In Dragon Ball GT, Super Saiyan Vegeta uses a blue colored Galick Gun in a Beam Struggle against Baby Gohan. The blue Galick Gun is named Full Force Impact in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Film Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, after rapidly attacking Beerus in anger of Beerus' mistreatment of Bulma, Vegeta finishes off his combo with a Galick Gun, though Beerus is unharmed. In the Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special, Vegeta fires Galick Guns from both hands to counter Zoro and Zebra's attacks. Variations The Galick Gun has many variations: *'Galick Beam' – Vegeta uses this variation fired from the finger as both a kid and an adult. *'Final Galick Cannon' – Vegeta delivers several rapid attacks before punching the enemy's stomach and discharging a one-handed Galick Gun through the enemy. He used the technique to kill Zarbon. This technique is used in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Final Burst Cannon' – A supercharged version of Galick Gun used by Vegeta in his last attempt to destroy Frieza. However, Frieza managed to kick the attack up into space, creating a huge explosion many times bigger than Planet Namek. *'Galick Blazer' – A purple energy sphere version of the Galick Gun used by Vegeta against Super Perfect Cell, and named as Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Garlic Fire' – Vegeta's ultimate attack in Supersonic Warriors 2. It starts with melee combo, Final Bleed blasts, and finally a Galick Gun resulting in an explosion. *'Galick Cannon' - A an energy wave technique used by Cabba that is identical to the Galick Gun, being Galick Gun's Universe 6 equivalent. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Double Galick Cannon' – Vegeta places both of his hands on the opponent's chest and fires a huge yellow energy blast against them. Vegeta used this to kill Pui Pui. This technique is one of Vegeta's Super Attacks in the ''Raging Blast'' games and Vegeta's grab in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *'Super Galick Gun' – A full powered version of the Galick Gun, used by Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue and Great Ape forms, as well as Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta. It is capable of destroying an entire planet if charged, and inflicting massive damage even uncharged. Vegeta also used it earlier against Baby Gohan's Super Kamehameha. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it can be used by Vegeta in his base form. **'Continuous Super Galick Gun' – In a crazed attempt to destroy Super Saiyan 4 Goku, the Great Ape Baby launched a rapid fire of powerful energy bullets, each of which are inferior in firepower when compared to the Galick Gun and the Super Galick Gun. **'Hyper Galick Gun' - A variation of the Galick Gun that is even more powerful than the Super Galick Gun. Appears as a learnable Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Galick Kamehameha' - A combination of Goku's Full Power Kamehameha and Vegeta's Hyper Galick Gun used by EX Gogeta and EX Gotenks in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Father-Son Galick Gun' - A combined Galick Gun performed by Future Trunks and Vegeta against Fused Zamasu in Dragon Ball Super. *'Super Galick Blaster' – Great Ape Vegeta's variation of the Chou Makouhou. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Galick Beam Cannon' – A variation of the Galick Gun composed of evil, demonic energy, created by Mira in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *'Earth Splitting Galick Gun' - A more powerful version of the Galick Gun used by Vegeta, the Future Warrior, and Cell in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Video Game Appearances Galick Gun is one of Vegeta's moves he can use in battle in many video games, including the ''Gokuden'' series, Dragon Ball Z Arcade, Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, ''Budokai'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Super Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale, Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. Vegeta performs it like in the anime in the first Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, while he shoots the Galick Gun beam by throwing his hand backwards then forwards, like the Final Burst Cannon variation, in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Super Buu can use the Galick Gun in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, but only after absorbing Vegeta. Vegeta uses a crimson Galick Gun in his Super Saiyan form in the secret boss fight against him in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu. Vegeta also uses a crimson colored Galick Gun in the ''Raging Blast'' series, as his Ultimate Blast in his what-if Super Saiyan 3 form. Here, Vegeta uses his newly acquired Super Saiyan 3 powers to magnify the power of the Galick Gun to incredible heights, probably even more than a standard Big Bang Attack or Final Flash (which are simple Blast 2 attacks in his Super Saiyan 3 form, though his Final Flash is capable of clashing with Ultimate Blasts despite being a Super Attack/Blast 2), and gives it a crimson aura similar to the 10x Kamehameha. Vegeta uses Galick Gun in a cutscene in Dragon Ball Online. In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Vegeta uses a red/pink colored Galick Gun in his base form. The Galick Gun appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse as Vegeta's 'specialty'. As with nearly every move in the game, it can be taught to the Future Warrior, if they choose Vegeta as a Master. It is specifically mentioned as being 'weaker' than the Kamehameha, however, it requires less time to charge, as it lacks an 'incantation'. There is also a Z-Soul called "I'll turn you and your planet into space dust!", that can increase the power of the Galick Gun, though the user will a large amount of health whenever the skill is used. The Galick Gun also has a stronger counterpart, which appears as DLC, the Galick Beam Cannon, a stronger Galick Gun developed by Mira, which can be charged for longer, has more power, and is black and purple in coloration. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Galick Gun returns as one of Vegeta's Super Skills which can be learned by the Future Warrior by completing Vegeta's Initiation Test to train under Vegeta as a Master. The Galick Gun's attacking stance also appears as an unlockable Emote Option. Additionally there is stronger version called the Earth Splitting Galick Gun which appears as one of Vegeta's Super Skills and can be unlocked randomly by the Future Warrior in "Parallel Quest 11: Burst Open and Mix!". Interestingly, during the Future Warrior's training under Goku, he tells them that Vegeta mentioned how similar his Galick Gun is to the Kamehameha, causing Goku to surmise that he could learn to use the Galick Gun as well, though he admits Vegeta would probably be furious if he did. After the 1.09.00 Update, Galick Gun can be added to Gotenks' custom skillset after purchasing it for 5 TP Medals in Partner Customization. Additionally three Galick Gun-based skills can be added to Perfect Cell's custom skillset, Galick Gun for 5 TP Medals, Earth Splitting Galick Gun for 5 TP Medals, and Super Galick Gun for 15 TP Medals in Partner Customization (25 TP Medals for all three skills). Earth Splitting Galick Gun can also be added to Vegeta's custom skillset for 5 TP Medals while Super Galick Gun and Galick Gun are available by default. Galick Gun is one of Vegeta's attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Vegeta's children, Trunks and Bulla, as well as their fused forms Gotenks, EX Gotenks, EX Gohanks, EX Trunks, and Bulpan, can use the Galick Gun as one of their Special Moves. It can also be used by Vegeta's fusions, EX Gogeta, Pinita, Vegenks, and Yamta. It can also be used by Vegeta's student Pinich and Tekka if Saiyan is their selected race. Additionally Trunks can also learn two stronger variations, Super Galick Gun and Hyper Galick Gun. It can also be learned by the Dragon Ball Super incarnation of Future Trunks along with Super Galick Gun, and Hyper Galick Gun. There is also a variation called Galick Kamehameha which is a combination of the Hyper Galick Gun and Full Power Kamehameha that can be used by EX Gogeta and his son EX Gotenks. Trivia *In keeping with the pun on vegetables, the attack's name is derived from the English "garlic" (spelled "gaarikku"). *In the 4Kids version of Dragon Ball Z Kai, this attack is renamed "Galick Blast", similar to the Spirit Bomb being renamed "Spirit Blast". This is because of the name being similar to a firearm. *Unlike Dragon Ball Z and GT, this is the named technique Vegeta uses the most in Dragon Ball Super (against Beerus, Magetta, Cabba and Fused Zamasu in just 3 arcs, as well as a failed attempt to use it against Copy-Vegeta). His other signature techniques like the Big Bang Attack or Final Flash were used only twice and three times respectively with the former being both only attempts. Gallery References pt-br:Galick Ho es:Cañón Galick Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves